operationstardustfandomcom-20200214-history
MSGO/Objects
Summary Bases Type 1 HP: ~95000 (3-base versions)/~110000 (2-base versions)/1500 (Base destruction tutorial) Maps: Jaburo, Odessa Coast, Texas Colony, Libot Colony, Torrington, Konpeitou Type 2 HP: ~95000 (3-base versions)/~110000 (2-base versions) Maps: Odessa Mining Base, New York, Mining Town, Taklamakan Desert, Walled City, Arctic Base, Cucuruz Doan's Island Type 3 HP: ~95000 Maps: Southeastern Asia Front, Mining Town Type 4 HP: ~110000 Maps: Taklamakan Ruins Battleships HP: 75000 Headquarters HP: 75000 Maps: Jaburo, Texas Colony, Belfast, Libot Colony, Southeastern Asia Front, Torrington, New York Nuclear reactor HP: 75000 Maps: Arctic Base, California Base, Konpeitou Repair Pod (base) HP: ~7500 Work time: unlimited Recovery power: 2000 (repairs 200 HP/sec) Recovers 10% ammo per second Battery cannons Machinegun HP: 2500 Power: 500 x2 Range: 800 Maps: New York, Belfast, Jaburo, Mining Town, Odess Coast, Arctic Base, California Base, Solomon, Libot Colony, Cucuruz Doan's Island, Torrington A 2-barrel machinegun that rapidly shoots at enemy machines that come its firing range. One target at a time. Reloads when stops firing. If destroyed, an X icon appears near it on map. Visual appearance comes from "Moblie Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory" as Solomon's outer defense gun. Beam gun HP: 2500 Power: Range: Maps: Texas Colony Has a different appearance but the same name as the Machiegun. Fires a charged beam that explodes and deals high damage. It's possible to evade the beam or hide from the gun after it locks on you and stats charging. Visual appearance comes from "Mobile Suit Gundam" as M'Quve's mining base defense mega particle cannon. Bazooka HP: 10000 Power: 8100 x2 (x3 shots) Range: 750 Appears inside bases type 1 and type 2 Has a same appearance as the Machinegun. Fires a charged bazooka shot that explodes and deals fire damage. It's possible to evade the shell or hide from the bazooka after it locks on you and stats charging. Bases have 4 of those, 1 at every wall. There are no blind spots inside. Ceiling machinegun HP: 2500 Power: Range: Maps: Southeastern Asia Front, Libot Colony, California Base, Solomon, A Baoa Qu, Konpeitou A ceiling-mount machinegun. Usually appears on space maps. Firing pattern is the same as the Machinegun's. If you stand under it, you can't fire back at it because of limited vertical camera angles. Mortar HP: Power: 4000 x2 (x2 shots) Range: 900 Reload time: 500 Maps: New York, Odessa Coast, Libot Colony A 2-barrel mortar that shoots at anemy machines that come in its firing range. Doesn't shoot if it has no line of sight to the target. Turns towards the target when shoots; map icon turns toward the firing direction as well. Can switch targets during reload and stops firing when no enemies are in sight. AA guns HP: Range: ~600 Appears near all bases with open-air entrance And anti-air gun that is either on the base building's rooftop ot near the battleship-type bases. Doesn's shoot at enemy machines, but intercepts artillery fire and plane bombing runs in its range. Artillery is unable to set a firing point in the gun's interception range. Burstliner/Skiure HP: 20000 Power: Charged power: Range: ~1300 Charged range: Effect range: Charged effect range: Charge time: Reload time: A player-use external gun. EFSF uses Burstliners, Zeon uses Skiures. To use it, stand on the gun's platform and press action key. Cannot be used by units with no hands. Has about the same firing power as a battleship's mega particle cannon. If destroyed when in use by a player, that player's unit is also destroyed. Player's unit cannot be damaged while using the weapon. Therefor, it can't recieve headshot or backshot damage. Attackers recieve points for damaging Burstliners and Skiures. 3 points are awarded when the weapon is manned and only 1 if it's unmanned. Player's boost gauge freezes when mounting the weapon, so use it cautiously when you're low on boost in case you'll need to retreat after firing. Cruiser ships (Sunken Colony, A Baoa Qu) HP: ~50000 One of those floats in place near each base in space. Weaponry includes very powerful and high-range mega particle cannons and missiles. EFSF uses Salamis-class ships, Zeon uses Musai-class ships. Musai-class has a large cone with ~45 degrees angle as a blind spot under the ship. Salamis-class has a blind stop under it as well, albeit much smaller. Attackers recieve points for damaging the ships. Supply ships HP: EFSF: Medea, Columbus-class (space) Zeon: Fat Uncle, Papua-class (space) A supply unit that can be deployed by the commander in fixed positions. Functions as a large repair pod that quickly replenishes health and ammo, recovery power is about the same as a near-base repair pod's. Players can spawn at supply ships and successfully recover containers at them. Supply ships can't fire or move. Can't be repaired with a repair torch. Can't be damaged or spotted on map until it lands or comes into position. Players can't spawn at supply ships under heavy Minovsky particle jamming. Battleships HP: 25000 EFSF: Gray Phantom Zeon: Zanzibar-class A support unit that can be deployed by the commander. Battleship has 5 positions: pilot, 2 AA guns and 2 mega particle cannons (1 at each side). Pilot controls the ship: he's able to turn left, right, go forward and use boost. Players can spawn at battleships. Players can't spawn at supply ships under heavy Minovsky particle jamming, unless they are inside the ship. Pilot can still fly the ship out of jamming zone, making it possible to spawn at the ship again. Assault ships move and attack automatically. Commander can choose the ship's destination point. Gates Gates function like regular walls, but they are indestructible. Gates have operation pods nearby, which can be used with action key. When you hold the key for the required amount of time, gates open or close. There are sliding gates which have doors sliding to the left and right, an there are shutter-type gates that descend from the ceiling. If you stand in the way of closing gates, you get knocked down without recieving damage. Maps: Solomon, California Base, Konpeitou Destructible objects These objects can be carried by machines with hands. Once destroyed, they can't be repaired. Containers HP: 200 Respawn at fixed points after certain amont of time. Once carried to allied spawn point, grants the player 4 contribution points, adds 30 tactical points and recovers team battle gauge a little. Walls HP: 5000 (undeployed)/10000 (deployed) Strategic arms While carried Area of effect Explosion HP: Supply ship beacon HP: Prototype strategic arms Left: EFSF Right: Zeon Area of effect Explosion HP: Destructible environment objects Ice pillar (Arctic Base) HP: 2500 An obstacle that appears on ground base routes. Once HP falls to 2000, cracks appear on the pillar. Floating ice (Arctic Base) HP: 2500 Located at southern water area. Shapes are different, but HP is the same. Can be broken if too many people jump on it at once. Ice cap (Arctic Base) HP: 2500 Once destroyed, grants an additional entrance to underground area near bases. Gate (Arctic Base) HP: 80000 Once destroyed, grants a short route to northwestern and southeastern bases. Ice wall (Arctic Base) HP: 2500 Located at ground routes to bases. Rock wall (Odessa Mining Base -Hanging from the cliff-) HP: ~100000 Located at nothern and soutern center parts of the map. Once destoyed, grants an additional upslope route. Concrete wall (Odessa Mining Base -Tiger's den-) HP: ~200000 Located at nothern and soutern center parts of the map. Battleships and Adzam can fly over the wall. Outer wall (Solomon) HP: 2500 Located at all corners of the outer part of the map. Once destroyed, grants an additional route to bases. Flood gate (Belfast) HP: 100000 Located at northwestern and northseatern bases. Once destroyed, grants underwater access route to base dock.